sc_forum_ifrfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Atlas
Project Atlas is the name of the Global Update Thread made by TheDankPrince on February 29, 2017. It's the second oldest and most popular GUT ever made, with 157 replies and 76% of approval. Thread Content Update Project Atlas I know we've already got a thread here (in fact, this one was actually inspired by that post; check out Pseudovalide's thread by following the link) but as I discussed with its OP earlier, I wanted to make my own 'update ideas' thread to showcase some of my suggestions. A few of my earlier threads on this forum included questions like "what would you do if you worked at Supercell?" in which one of my ideas ended up. Strange, huh, you'd think I wouldn't remember. Anyway, my ideas for a content update include some... a) some of my suggestions b) some of the community's suggestions The reason it's called Project 'Atlas' is because an atlas displays the different countries of the world and I want to emphasise that this is a 'large-scale', or 'global' update. Let's jump into things. Content summary I want you guys to know what each change will be, so here they are. '- The General Balance changes 'A bunch of cards are going to be rebalanced, not only based on use rates, but also conceptually. In particular, the prevalence and power of cheap swarm cards is going to be addressed and direct damage curbed. '- New game modes 'Ladder gets boring at times, ask anyone who plays Clash tilted or not, so I'm spicing things up with some more ways to play. It's a most ridiculous duel so the silliness shouldn't depend on trophies all the time. '- New cards (including HEROES!)' Not only new cards in terms of our existing design templates, but also a new TYPE of card would be nice and offer some interesting deck synergies. '- NEW arenas' This will give the chance for some of the community's ideas to actually come into fruition while also giving players an incentive to actually push trophies. I haven't forgotten the lower players either, so there's a little gift for them at 1,800 trophies. There's also going to be something nice waiting at 4k. '''- CHEST changes''' You can't ignore them forever, Supercell. Chest changes incoming! '''- Special events (and something for the lower players)' ''I don't want the lower Arenas to feel excluded from Clash Royale's content updates, so I won't forget them in my suggestions for new special events. '- VIP Clan Makeover' Clans are kinda dead a nowadays. Let's rework 'em into something a bit more lively. '- VIP Tournament Makeover' Tournaments have been RIP since September. They were good for about two months before that. I want to brighten them up a little, which includes making them more customisable and also easier to get into! '- Medals' A new way to improve the tournament experience. '- Royale Mail™ messaging system' Clash Royale still lags behind in the communication department. Not only this, but the pro-taunt camp have been complaining about how important 'information' is in a PvP game, so here's a little something for them. '''- Friends Royale''' NEWSFLASH: Not everyone uses Facebook! '''- DeckBuddy'''™ Ever wondered why you keep losing games? DeckBuddy™ can help you with that by suggesting what cards your deck is weak to an suggesting alternatives. '' '- Quests''' You need a reason to log in every day, right? You also need a way of getting more gold, right? Well, step right this-a-way clashers and clashettes, because, uh, quests are here dang it! '- Quality of Life improvements' Also known as QoL, or 'the little things that mean a lot'. Supercell has been very stubborn about these recently. '' '''General Balance changes '''http://pastebin.com/idN5dxKv <-- follow this link! '''New game modes '''http://pastebin.com/FaUjrzcr <-- follow this link! '''New cards '''Some of the best card ideas on this subforum deserve the right to go in here. ''Snowball ''(Frozen Peak, common card) - this is one of my card ideas. The Snowball deals moderate AoE damage and slows down troops within a good radius, then splits to realise two "snowbits" for further frosty fun! ''Yeti ''(Frozen Peak, rare card) - this is one of my other card ideas. While the Yeti has been suggested for a very long time, the Clash Royale counterpart was designed by me. He is a tank that deals splash damage in a large radius. ''Frost Maiden (Frozen Peak, legendary card) - this idea is not mine, it was conceived and incubated by NightmareX, aka the Card Connoisseur. She is a glass cannon that spawns Ice Spirits every 7 seconds and deals 'rack-up freeze' that can stall a single target unit permanently. Thunderbird ''(Jungle Arena, epic card) - another one of my ideas, the newest actually! The Thunderbird is a fast attacking 4-elixir terriflying beast who deals double damage upon 'soaring' (an aerial charge) and stuns his charge target for 0.5 seconds. [https://forum.supercell.com/showthread.php/1406179-New-card-idea-The-Dragoon-%28not-Dragon%29 ''Dragon Lancer/Dragoon] (Jungle Arena, legendary card) - credit to the brilliant Archmage101 for creating this card idea. The Dragoon (now doing business as the 'Dragon Lancer') deals damage equal to 25% of an opposing card's health, so he needs 4 hits to kill...everything. That's great versus Giants and Golems but terrible against any swarm card. '' List will be updated with ideas as time goes on - this is where your feedback comes in!'' New card type 'Under my vision for the game, we'll not only receive a crapton of new cards but a new ''type of cards. Some of you have suggested adding Mythical cards to the game and I like the idea, but it's just going to be a rehash of the fiasco with Legendaries when they came out - a polarised community leading to the rarity eventually being watered down. I want to bring in a new card type that is powerful enough to make it into your deck but also obtainable for all players. Meet the HEROES. No, they're not coming over from CoC, they're OCs - so more to write home about. The idea is that you choose a hero who helps you against a deck you're struggling with a lot (it could be Giant, maybe Hog, perhaps even...Hound.) Their strength is in the special abilities that they come with, affecting a large number of troops (unlike legendaries) but each one of them has JARRING weaknesses - in addition to being a risk to play with their high elixir cost, you can only draw them once - so draw wisely! So that they don't break your cycle, heroes can be deployed from a separate location on your stating hand. A fifth slot reserved for your hero will be at the bottom of your screen. Hero unlocks should start around Arena 4, with one being unlocked all the way through to Arena 9. This means there are six unique heroes to unlock. You can only have one hero in your deck at any time, so you'll need to choose one that fits your playstyle. Each hero will fit the theme of their Arena, to make them at least match each other. Heroes start at level 1 and do not receive upgrades, so their stats are consistent throughout. By introducing high-risk, high-reward, one-time only cards hopefully some deeper strategies will be more precedent. I was inspired by the classes in a certain game that cannot be named. '''Arenas The end-game needs a bit more to keep existing players from leaving/dropping down to lower Arenas to troll. For this reason I'm considering adding in a new Arena: Titan Arena - ''3,000 trophies. Idea borrowed in part from Pseudovalide's thread. This is the second-last Arena and is intended to give people a change of scenery after pushing 500 trophies. It can get boring at times seeing the same things. This is also the lowest Arena you can be in to be considered for the upcoming Master League. Legendary Arena is thus moved to 3,500 trophies so it is reserved for the very top players, and here, legendary cards would be available in the shop. Instead of legend trophies, players would now earn 'legend credit' every time they win a match in Titan/Legendary Arena, which they can spend on cosmetic upgrades in the shop. These would have to be planned so they aren't to harsh on server space. I don't want to leave lower players hanging, so: ''Sherbet Towers ''(pending) - 1,800 trophies. This new Arena is in-line with my proposed changes to arenas 1-10 which makes the progression boundaries 300 trophies per arena. This moves some Arenas down (P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse, Spell Valley and Builder's Workshop) but moves others up (Royal Arena, Frozen Peak, Jungle Arena.) '''Chest changes 'Will be expanded upon as soon as relevant work is completed! Special events 'This is something I haven't completely developed yet but I was thinking about some kind of 'Arena League' being added to the game. This would be a limited-time special offer and involve players at varying Arenas all competing in one tournament. Starting from P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse, players would be grouped by Arena and play each other in a challenge match with the required number of wins and rewards scaling based on Arena. At Arena 10 a full 12 wins would be needed for the max prize; at Arena 4 this would be reduced to 6. The resulting chest would only give you cards from your Arena, but does carry the slight possibility of dropping a legendary. The more wins, the higher your chance! '''VIP Clan Makeover '''OK, so clans need a bit of a revamp. The first change I'll make is to the ranks. ''Member ''- a normal member. They can donate, receive the clan chest for contributing at least 1 crown and can take part in Clan Duels. ''Senior ''- an elevated member. Seniors can accept/reject newcomers but do not have promotion rights for recruits, and cannot remove an member from the clan. However, they can mute members for up to 30 minutes if they are causing disruption. ''Elder ''- these are trusted members. Elders are able to accept/reject newcomers and can promote Recruits. ''Veteran ''- highly trusted member. Vets can accept/reject newcomers, promote/demote members and remove members from the clan. ''Co-leader - an exceptional member of the clan. They have all the permissions of the lower ranks including the ability to send clan mail, edit the clan desc. and set trophy caps. Leader ''- the head of the clan who can toggle rank privileges and promote/demote other ranks. The second change I'll make is a cooldown - if you leave a clan, no joining another one for 1 hour. This prevents people from clan hopping and also helps to curb those nasty advertisers. People can also now be banned from a clan by co-leaders. Next up is Clan Duels. In a Clan Duel, members from opposing clans battle each other in a race to get the most crowns for their clan. As you can infer, whoever gets the most crowns wins the Duel, so three-crowning and plenty of offensive play will be encouraged. Now, to prevent people from dropping, this is not a public event - it takes place between clans, so the only crowns that count towards your clan's progress in the duel are the ones you get from dueling members of the opposing clan in the duel. This will work similarly to a custom tournament - a player enters the matchmaking pool and is matched with someone from the opposing clan and given 3 minutes, plus 3 minutes of overtime, to battle. The winning clan receives a special reward which scales based on how many crowns you've earned (so if Quincy, Robert and Samantha are in the same clan, and Samantha gets 12 more crowns than Robert and 20 more than Quincy, her reward will be objectively better than both of theirs.) The losing clan does not receive anything - so stay competitive! '''VIP Tournaments Makeover '''Tournaments are deaaaaad. Time to give them a little bit of life again. My changes will bring back: ''- Customisable durations ''I'm at pains to find out why this was removed. Not everyone lives in the same time zone so longer tournaments were better for international clans containing a large portion of foreign players. Making everything 1 hour feels too restrictive and harsh on those who have a tighter schedule. ''- Six new sizes, making 10 in total (so more flexibility!) ''In terms of sizing, more sizes makes the tournaments fairer to people on different budges. 100, 250, 700 and 1,000 gem tournaments make the events a lot more flexible allowing for different amounts of cards to be won from each set. Giving users more options is always nice.- there's now a filter on the tournament search so you can sort by different categories ''It's so annoying when you're trying to find a bloody tournament to join the first place. You can now search for different types of custom tournaments by size (max players), status (open, password protected, etc) and duration (ending in 5, 10, 15 and so on.) This will make it easier to get to these tournaments. - ''New tournament mode: VERSUS tournaments ''Similar to bracketed tournaments in real life. The player sizes are 16, 32, 64 and 128 (maximum) and players duel in a continuous pvp round-robin format. There is one grand prize available at the end of the tournament set by the tournament owner, which will be awarded to the winning finalist of the competition. The defeated (second-place) finalist will receive a smaller prize, and then a play-off will be held between the two semi-finalists to decide who takes third place. '''Medals You can now keep track of your tournament achievements on the player profile. A new section known as 'Medal Cabinet' will be displayed, near your Stats Royale, and when clicked takes you to the player's medal hoard. There, you will see how many first, second and third place finishes this person has had in tournaments and how many times they've reached x amount of wins in y amount of challenges. For tournaments, every first place finish grants the winner a gold medal, which is added to their total. A second place finish grants a silver medal and a third place finish a bronze medal, both of which are added to the total when appropriate. A breakdown of each type of medal is shown on-screen. A Gold medal is worth x4 Bronze medals, whereas a Silver medal is worth 2x Bronze medals. So one third-place finish is worth 25% of one first-place finish and 50% of one second-place finish. This encourages players to push their tournament play up. With the medals in hand, a player then has two options - either bank the medals to save for a medal chest, which can be opened either halfway through or at the end of a season, or spend the medals on a new shop, details of which I plan to reveal later. Royale Mail™ messaging system You are now able to message players if they've added you as a friend. This will make more sense in the next section when I explain exactly what 'Friends Royale' is. However, the social aspect of this game could do with some brushing up, so why not? The catch is that you can only send one message every 2 hours, but replies are always enabled. So you can send one initial message every 120 minutes, but if your friend responds within those 120 minutes then you can reply within the same conversation indefinitely. You cannot message anyone who is not added as a friend, so if you get three-crowned, no spamming "RG noob" or "rocket clutch" at them. This is also distinct from clan mail. Friends Royale If you don't feel like being mobbed then fair enough, no need to go along with this feature. You can disable friend requests in the settings so players cannot ask you for your hand in friendship (if that makes sense). However, you can enable them to allow players to send you friendship requests and if you accept, you'll appear in that person's friend list so you can see if they're online. From here you can exchange messages, join the same tournaments and even challenge each other to friendly duels with custom parameters, from "best of three" to "double elixir". There's actually a reason to add people now. Note: by default, Friends Royale is disabled, and you'll need to turn it on manually. If you disable friend requests after accepting a someone as a friend, they stay in your list. DeckBuddy™ DeckBuddy helps players who are struggling against a particular deck and advises them on some possible counter cards. It's non-invasive and only acts when you command it to. DeckBuddy is also disabled during battle so it's not like a nosey parent peering over your shoulder as you play. If you find DeckBuddy irritating, you can disable it permanently in the settings menu. Quests Quests are little daily challenges that give you a small reward in exchange for completing a set task. The quests will be Arena-specific to discourage trophy dropping (i.e. you might have to win 3 games with the Lava Hound in Arena 10 if you're there already). If you drop Arenas your chest progress resets and it is disabled for two days. Wondering what I'm talking about when I say, "chest"? Lemme explain, feller. So basically every time you complete a quest, you get a certain amount of progress points towards a grand reward upon its completion. You have a month in which to do these quests, at which point you are presented with your prize. The more quests you complete, the better. Because dropping trophies resets the progress meter, you don't really want to dump cups just to troll as you're wasting your own time. Examples of Quests include "destroy a tower with the Knight" and "win a game without using a single spell". Depending on a quest's difficulty, you get more/less progress points and a greater/lesser daily reward. Some quests also allow tournaments to count towards the progress meter. If you miss a day, the quest chest won't reset, but some ongoing quests (like, "log in every day for a year" will.) SB; every day you get to complete a 'mini-challenge' where if successful, you get a small reward. Completing this mini-challenge adds progress points towards a grand reward you receive at the end of each month. Quality of Life changes Some of these changes are mine, some of them are common requests. A little spring in your step. '' - "tap to play" text now shown before your cards load, letting players know they can skip the intro animation (so people stop complaining about Hogs beating their towers down) - postmatch summary, showing either 'VICTORY' (in blue) or 'DEFEAT' (in red), with your deck and their deck shown on the splash screen along with unit stats (most deploy unit, etc.) - clan name re-added to player profile (why was this removed??) - new loading screens for each arena (for instance, Arena 4 players see P.E.K.K.A. and the Hog Rider before they start a game) - new chests - (NEW!) Player 'status' - Online (green), Busy (yellow), Do Not Disturb (red), Invisible (grey) and "Tilted" (purple, the colour of the Rage spell) can now be selected in your profile! - ability to choose your own favourite card - some better soundtrack (right now we only have 3 that play during battle) - kick messages when giving a guy the boot from your clan (256 character limit, popular change) - "you and this army?" confirmation screen shown before battle (toggle this on/off in settings) - a permanent mute option in the settings panel - removal of the taunt limit (more spamming ) - more taunts (including "well paid!", "rekt" and the 'clapping' emote) - clan chest becomes a 7-day, fortnightly event (why this was changed, I don't know) - clan messages can be sent every 6 hours - donation timer lowered to 6 hours (so you can send requests exactly 4 times per day) - NEW weekly card lore: every week, the Supercell team will publish an article giving you the lowdown on your favourite troops! - victory gold now calculated as '''arena * 2.5 '(so if you're in arena 8, you'll get 20 gold instead of 16) - custom player avatars based on your favourite troops! So, that's Project Atlas - let me know what you think in the reply section!Last edited by TheDankPrince; April 29th, 2017 at 10:26 AM. Reason: Player status! Trivia This is probably the longest Global Update Thread ever made, and one of the longest threads in IFR overall.